Lunar-Tec Sasquatch
The Lunar-Tec Sasquatch is a Monster Truck featured in MotorStorm: Pacific Rift. It resembles various Ford F-Series pickups, but also shares features with trucks in the Dodge Ram family. ''Pacific Rift'' press kit description :Manufacturer: Lunar-Tec :Production: 2007 to date (18 to be produced) :Chassis: Aluminium tubular space frame with titanium tub :Engine Type: 575 c.i. 8.2L supercharged fuel injected V8 :Power output: 2,103bhp :Layout: Mid-engine, 4 wheel drive with 4 wheel steering :Transmission: 5-speed gear box :Wheelbase: 2,857mm (112.4in) :Length: 6,096mm (240in) :Width: 3,749mm (147.6.in) :Height: 3,657mm (144in) :Curb weight: 4,535kg (10,050Lbs) :Top Speed: 110 mph :0-60: 4.1 seconds :0-100: 7.9 seconds :Class: Monster Truck :Engineers: Andrew Bolt, David Griffiths, Neil Massam, Ben Curtis, Jen Wie Tse, Chris Gage, Simon Gibson, Chris Martin :When Lunar-Tec were informed that Monster Trucks would be allowed in the MotorStorm: Pacific Rift rally, they jumped at the chance to enter their flagship vehicle the Sasquatch. Having been designed with the latest computer technology, Lunar-Tec knew they had a good chance to dominate the class, possibly even the whole event. Specific changes were made to the chassis and engine so the truck had the endurance and stamina to ride out most of the harsh conditions it would face in the upcoming races. A titanium cockpit tub was fitted to protect the driver while the engine was up-rated from the standard 1,600Bhp to over an insane 2,100Bhp. The Sasquatch was now ready for battle. Trivia *Instead of being a classic Monster Truck design - a pickup-truck body mounted on an oversize chassis and tyres, such as the Voodoo Mastadon - the Sasquatch is a modern tubular-frame silhouette racer. *This vehicle is named after a mythical cryptid (also called missing link) rumoured to live in Canada, not to be confused with Big Foot (coincidentally the name of the very first monster truck in real life), which is the North American version of the creature. *This is the second Monster Truck in the Lunar-Tec family named after such a creature, the other being the Lunar-Tec Yeti. *On the vehicle selection screen, on the white livery with the curving stripe (pictured below) in the smaller picture on the line of vehicles, it has orange wheels. However in the enlarged picture in the vehicle selection (and during play) it has white wheels. *In Pacific Rift, the maximum number of liveries the Sasquatch can possess is seven (three in the standard game, three in the Lunar-Tec Signature Livery DLC and one unlocked within the Speed Weekend DLC), making it the vehicle with the largest of liveries in the game (Although with the Patriot V8, which also has 7 liveries). *Oscar Gratz (green "highscore" livery), Daddy Fawley (white "stripe" livery), Mira Hawk (blue/white/black "island" livery) and Janine Brazon (green/pink "NAIRN" livery) are the AI Characters that are seen driving this vehicle. *It is one of the default Monster Trucks in ''Pacific Rift, ''alongside the Lunar-Tec Wendigo. Sas 3.jpg Sas 2.jpg|Daddy Fawley's livery. Sas 1.jpg|Janine Brazon's livery. 20081104-k1issf8mymn8jrwhcijpfjyf4.png References http://community.us.playstation.com/thread/1381559?start=0&tstart=0﻿ igcd.net motorstorming.com Category:Vehicles Category:Lunar-Tec Category:Monster Trucks Category:Vehicles (MSPR) Category:MotorStorm: Pacific Rift Category:Gameplay Category:Starting Vehicles